Naruto: Big Red One
by Tiger2014
Summary: Descendant of Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki the 12th and his friends will be in World War 2, trying to be be heroes. Some of his friends go to fight Japan, while he and most of them fight the Germans. Will Naruto and his friends get their dreams as heroes? Based on the World War 2 Call of Duty series, the medal of Honor Frontline and Rising sun, and Saving Private Ryan. I do not own any
1. Chapter 1

Maryville, Tennessee, May 12, 1929

In Maryville, a young boy is outside his home, sitting on steps. He looks at the sky as the stars shine. He's 10 years old. He has short blond hair, a handsome young face, and he has whiskers scars on both of his cheeks. He continues looking at the sky. Just then, his father comes outside and finds him.

Man: Naruto?

The boy turns around, and sees his father. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki the 12th, descendant of Naruto Uzumaki the first. For many years, the Uzumaki and Namikaze family have been living in peace, along with the Hyuga and Uchiha father walks to him.

Man: What are you doing out here, son? It's past 10.

Naruto: I couldn't sleep, dad.

Man: How come?

Naruto: (Looks at him) Well, might if I ask you something?

Man: Sure. (Sits down next to him) What do you want to ask me?

Naruto: Well...you fought in the first world war, right?

Man: Yes. I have. Why?

Naruto: Well, I'm thinking about joining the army, like you did.

Man: (Chuckles) Really?

Naruto: Yeah. You fought the Germans in the first world war. You showed them whose boss, and came back home with a silver star. I want to do the same thing.

Man: Hey. When you get older, you can do anything you want to do, Naruto.

Naruto: Like I said, I want to be join the army, earn ranks and medals.

Man: (Smiles) Now that's a great thought, great thought. You know, I can take you to a military school to help you be a better soldier like me.

Naruto: Yeah. You know, some of my friends from school are thinking the same thing. They want to join the army too. And when the next war starts, we'll be ready.

Man: (Laughs) Alright, slow down, son. Don't you think you should get some sleep first?

Naruto: Yeah. But once I'm done with all of that, I want to open a shop of my own. Get married, have kids of my own, and start a life.

Man: (Smiles) That's my boy.

Naruto smiles back. They both get up and go back inside to go to bed.

The next day

On a playground, Naruto is playing with his friends. His friends' names are Ronald "Red" Daniels, Chuck Walker, Sam Rivers, Nichols, Salvadore Guzzo, Carter Miller, Polonsky, James Patterson, James Ryan, Peter Ryan, Daniel Ryan, Sean Ryan, Joseph Griffin, and Danny Griffin. They all dreamed of being soldiers in the army. Miller wants to be a marine. They all play with wooden guns and pretend to be soldiers. And they act like they're in a battle, with Naruto being the leader. Their parents watch them, and they shake their heads in amusement as they watch their sons pretend to be soldiers.

Naruto: Come on, men! Follow me!

They all yell as they pretend to run into battle. They make gunshot sounds. Daniels looks ahead, and his eyes widen as he sees something.

Daniels: German machine gun! Up ahead!

They all duck into the ground as Daniels makes a machine gun sound. Naruto looks ahead, and imagines a German is firing a machine gun at them.

Naruto: Sal, take that dirty German out!

Sal: I'm on it!

Sal lays as he aims his gun at the German. He makes a bang sound.

Sal: I got him! German gunner down!

Naruto: I see it, Sal. Good work. Alright, team. Let's move in. The Germans' fortress is just ahead. It's time to put their leader down, and end this war once and for all.

All: Yes, sir!

They run through the playground, pretending to run through Berlin. Naruto's parents just smile at the sight. His father imagines his son and his friends being grown-up soldiers and fighting in a war. Naruto pretends to fire at German soldiers. James looks ahead and points.

James: Sir, there he is!

Naruto looks ahead, and sees a poster of the German leader. He smirks. They all walk to the poster and aim their guns at him.

Naruto: Well Hitler, looks like your army has failed.

Daniels: And now, you get yours.

They all aim, and make gunshot sounds. Nichols pushes down the poster. The boys all cheer and raise their weapons in the air. The parents clap for them. Naruto laughs with a smile. He runs to his parents. His father kneels down and holds out his arms to him. He runs to him, and hugs him. He hugs him back.

Naruto: Mom, dad! We got him! We got the leader! We're heroes, we're heroes!

Man: We know, son. We're proud of you. Aren't we, dear?

Woman: Yes, we are.

Naruto looks at his friends, and see that they're hugging their parents too. Naruto has a big feeling that they all will have their dreams soon when they grow up. And when they do become soldiers, they will be heroes in real life. As they celebrate their pretend victory over Germany, a little girl is walking to the playground. She sees Naruto celebrating with his friends. She giggles at the sight, and walks to them.

Naruto: (To Daniels) You know, Ron, you're pretty good, for a four year old.

Daniels: Thanks, Naruto. (Sees the girl) Oh, Naruto. It's Hannah.

Naruto turns around, and sees her. Hannah is a beautiful little girl. She has long black hair, and she has green eyes. She's the same age as Naruto.

Hannah: Hi, Naruto.

Naruto: Hi, Hannah.

Hannah: What are you doing?

Naruto: Me and the guys were just playing soldiers. I wish you saw us earlier. We beat the Germans.

Hannah: (Giggles) You always like to be a hero, don't you?

Naruto: Yeah. And when we grow up, we'll become soldiers, and we'll make sure we'll come home as heroes. Speaking of which. Hey, guys!

His friends all look at him. He points at a big rock by the playground. They all look at it.

Naruto: You see that big rock over there? One day, when we come home as heroes, we're gonna crave our names on it. Our names and ranks. Our towns and homes will see us all as heroes. You're all see someday.

Naruto looks at the sky as the sun. He smiles. His friends look at the sky too. They will all focus on their futures. Whenever they will be soldiers or not, they will take on the future together, like brothers in arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Basic Training

Ten years later, North Carolina.

For the past ten years, Naruto and his friends go through a lot together. They continue training themselves to be soldiers. As he got older, Naruto and Hannah started dating when they graduated high school. Naruto promised himself he will love her only. Two years ago, some guys try to rape her, but he saves her from them. Since then, he stayed by her side forever. And he swore to protect her. Now, he's signing up for the army. He heard his friends already did, except Daniels. He just lost his brother, Paul. Naruto heard what happened to him. He was killed by a wolf. Daniels is taking it hard. He wishes he could do something for him. But he told him it's ok. Right now, he's in boot camp. He's waiting for his sergeant with some new friends of his. Their names are Alvin Bloomfield, Victor Denley, and Stephen Kelly. He met them on the train, and they got along a little well.

Naruto: Man, I'm telling you, this is gonna be awesome.

Alvin: Yeah. If we make this, we're gonna be in the Big Red One.

Vic: Yeah, but we need to do our training first. If the sarge sees that we're good, he'll let us be in his unit.

Kelly: (Looks ahead) Heads up, guys. Here comes the sarge right now.

They all look, and see their sergeant coming in while driving a jeep. They all walk and form a line. The jeep stops in front of them. The sergeant steps out of the jeep and walks to them.

Sergeant: Alright, troops. Let's see what we got here. Bloomfield?

Alvin: Here, sir.

Sergeant: Denley?

Vic: I'm here, sarge.

Sergeant: Kelly?

Stephen: Here, sarge.

Sergeant: Uzumaki?

Naruto: Private Naruto Uzumaki, here, sir.

Sergeant: Outstanding. I'm Sergeant Glenn Hawkins. Now, I'll be leading you through training in boot camp. Now, go get your rifles and head down to the shooting range. Go, men!

All: Yes, sir!

They all run to get the M1 Grand rifles. They all pick them up and run to the shooting range. They all aim at the helmets and targets. They all fire at them. Hawkins watches them from behind. He watches Naruto, and he's impressed of seeing Naruto hitting all the helmets and targets. Naruto smiles as he hits them all.

Hawkins: Impressive shooting, private Uzumaki. You hit all the targets without missing.

Naruto: I've been practicing, sir.

Hawkins: I can see, private. (Looks at the other men) Well, you all look like you can do it too. You missed some, but you still got it.

Vic: (Looks at him) Well sir, we've all been wanting to join the army for a long time.

Hawkins: (Smiles) I know, men. But now, the main training comes now. Follow me.

All: Yes, sir!

They all follow him. They come to a barn. Meaning they're gonna do a close range with dummies.

Hawkins: Alright, Uzumaki. Pick up a Thompson. You're first.

Naruto nods, and picks up a Thompson on a table.

Hawkins: Alright, get ready. One, two, three! Go, go, go!

Naruto opens the door, and he runs inside. He looks around, and see some dummies behind corners. He aims and fires at them. He hits every single one as he runs through. He hits one dummy with the butt of his gun. And he hits the last one again with the gun. He heads for the exit. The door opens to reveal Sgt. Hawkins. He smiles at Naruto.

Hawkins: Not bad. Follow me. It's time to show you how to throw grenades.

Naruto: Yes, sir.

He follows him while the rest of the team do the close range training. They come to an old destroyed house. On a table is box full of grenades. Hawkins opens it up, and hands some grenades to him.

Hawkins: Throw the grenades in that old house.

Naruto pulls the pin out of a grenade and throws it in the window of the old house. The grenade goes off, and explodes. Naruto throws another one after pulling the pin. The others join them as they watch. The grenade explodes. Pieces of the house fall off.

Hawkins: Good work. Now, let's see you use a smoke grenade.

Naruto takes out a smoke grenade. He pulls the pin, and throws it in front of the house. The smoke grenade goes off, and smoke deploys from it. The smoke spreads all around the front of the house.

Hawkins: With the smoke grenades, the enemy will be blind. They won't be able to see you in the firefight. Alright, Uzumaki, come with me. Let's test your running and crawling.

Naruto follows him as the others throw the grenades too. Naruto sees an obstacle course ahead. Hawkins tells him to run and crawl through it. He nods, and gets ready. Hawkins counts down to three, and Naruto runs in. He runs, crawls and jumps through the course. Hawkins gets more impressed with this. Naruto is really good at this. Naruto finishes and makes it to the end.

Hawkins: Outstanding, private! Truly outstanding! Now, we have one more lap on the hill. Meet me up there.

Naruto: Yes, sir.

From behind Naruto, the team is right behind him while trying to make it to the end. Naruto sees the last lap. He smirks as he runs to the bridge. He runs across the river and looks at the hill. He sees explosions from behind the hill. Meaning that running is an option. He runs faster through the grass to make his way to the hill. The rest of the team then follow him as they try to catch up to him. Naruto makes it to the top. He looks down, and sees some AA guns firing in the air. He figures they're pretending to shoot at enemy planes. The rest of the team join him on the hill. They all look ahead. Naruto looks at them, and nods. Just then, he sees someone running towards him. His eyes widen as it's a familiar person. It's his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha the 12th.

Naruto: Sasuke.

Sasuke: (Smirks) Hey, buddy.

Naruto: When did you get here?

Sasuke: Just now. And I'm surprised to see you here.

Naruto: Well, of course I'd be here. I told you I would be a soldier.

Sasuke: (Laughs) Yep. You did tell me. I've already completed part of my training. How about you?

Naruto: Just completed mine too. Now all that's left is going down this hill.

Alvin: Then what the heck are we waiting for? Let's go.

Naruto nods. They all run down the hill to meet up with Hawkins. They avoid the explosions as they run. They see Hawkins ahead. He watches them run to him. Then, they all stop in front of him and stand in line. He looks at them.

Hawkins: Outstanding training, men. You all did good today, but we need to keep training. After this training, you all will get the patch on your shoulders.

Everyone looks at his shoulder and sees the number one on it. They know what that means. They will be part of the Big Red One. They all look at each other, and nod. Naruto knows that they will train hard to be good soldiers, and soon, they will be facing the Germans. And he also know that when they face them, they will all be heroes. Heroes for their country. Naruto takes out a picture from his pocket, and looks at it. It's a picture of Hannah. He knows he won't be seeing her for a long time. And he also will know she will wait for him to return to her. He puts away the picture, and follows the team to the next training.


	3. Chapter 3: Japan attacks US

Two years later

Naruto is laying down on his bed, writing on his journal. Today is December 7. Naruto got a letter from Joe, saying he's at Pearl Harbor. He said he's having a good time over there. Naruto suddenly gets a bad feeling about today. He thinks something bad is going to happen. Just then, his heart stops as he hears something on the radio. He looks at the radio with the other soldiers. It's about an attack in Pearl Harbor by Japan planes. Naruto hears this in shock.

Naruto: Oh, no...Joe...

Vic: Jeez...How bad do you think it is over there?

Kelly: Pretty bad. They're taking heavy casualties. The Japs are really hitting them hard. Wait. Naruto, isn't your friend, Joe Griffin over there?

Naruto: Yes, he is...

Alvin: Oh, man. I'm sure he's fine, Fox.

Alvin gave Naruto the nickname "Fox", due to his whiskers scars on his cheeks. And they all call Alvin "Brooklyn", since he's from Brooklyn. Naruto continues looking at the radio. He's getting worried about his friend. He hopes Joe will be okay. He walks out of the room to get some air.

The next day

Naruto aims his rifle at a target, and fires. He focuses on his training. He makes sure that he is staying focus. He's still worried about Joe. Just then, as he hits the target, Hawkins comes up to him.

Hawkins: Private Uzumaki?

Naruto: (Turns around while putting down his rifle) Yes, sir?

Hawkins: You got a letter.

Hawkins hands the letter. Naruto takes it, and looks at it. He opens it as Hawkins leaves. He looks at the writing, and his eyes widen as he sees Joe's handwriting. He smiles. He now knows that he's okay. He writes how he shot down Japanese Planes. He also wrote a letter to his family, and he's waiting for a word from them. Naruto smiles as he puts down the letter. He walks to his room to write back to him. He sits down at his desk and takes out a paper. He writes on it.

Naruto: (Reading) "Dear Joe, you won't believe how happy I am to hear from you. I'm glad you're alright. Me, and my friends were just resting on our beds when the news of the attack on Pearl Harbor came on the radio. After I heard that, I got really worried about you. I had to focus on my training, but I was still waiting for a word on you. We got papers of pictures of the attack over there. It must have been bad to be there, Joe. Thank god Donnie or Miller were stationed there with you. If they were, I would have gotten very, very worried. I can't believe it though. I know we imagined a second world war, but I never it would come. We'll be hearing the President's speech soon. And after that, you'll be shipped out soon. Hope to hear from you soon, my friend. Your best friend, Naruto."

He puts away the paper and puts it in a letter. After that, Vic comes in.

Vic: Naruto, come on. The president is about to talk his speech.

Naruto nods. He gets up and walks out of the room while following Vic. He walks into a room where everyone else is at. He sits down with Vic. They all look at the radio as they hear President Roosevelt's speech. As they all listen, Naruto is real quiet as he listens. He knows for sure, World War 2 has started with Germany and Japan. And he knows one thing, he and all of his friends are gonna be heroes for real. They're about to get their dreams. War has been declared and now, Hawkins looks at them.

Hawkins: Ok, men. While our boys will be fighting Japan, we'll be fighting the Germans. And we'll be fighting for our country, our families, and our homes. America will show Germany and Japan that we can fight. And we will win!

They all cheer and yell. Hawkins leads them outside to train more.


End file.
